In the field of microwave radar, there has long been used the "cross-eye" technique (U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,478), in which an interrogating radar signal is deceived by returning a distorted signal having a discontinuity or other alteration in the phase front so that it appears to be coming from a different point in space. The art has long sought an equivalent for laser radar.